


Necklaces

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These kids find necklaces that grant them powers. This was featured in my book (published), ad a book my character wrote. There also are really bad spellings, like *I* is *O*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alistair  
I left the prison and outside I saw that the war ended a short time ago, and everything blew up. In the distance I see a girl about my age.

Amanda  
When I got off the empty plane, I stepped on to the...empty ground!

I turned around, but the plane was already gone. This place looked deserted. And also like a war went on and the city blew up. I toke my notebook out of my bag and wrote, "videtur, quod locus expositus bellum motum." Then I felt someone's warm breath over my head. I whipped around and saw a boy wearing a red war jacket. "I have landed on a place that looks like a war happened." He said, reading my sentence I had just written. "Hey!" I yelled pushing him. "What!?!" He asked offended...in a thick British accent. "Why are your eyes red?" I asked, suddenly interested in him. "It's natural." He said. "Natural red?" I said back.

M  
We showed our friends the necklaces. "Ohhhh!" Scarlet said. "A rose!" I gave her one of the roses. "Cool!" She said. I kept the other one. "Twirl it!" I said. She twirled it, and from the ground flowers sprouted. "So pretty!" Scarlet said. A homeless person nearby saw what happened, and said, "Ahhh! Freaks!" And then she ran and said, "call the police!" And we started to run.

K  
Everyone was breathing breathlessly. "I think they're gone" Kayne said. "Woah!" Sasha said looking into the landscape. Dead and broken trees, rocks, and dust--it looked dead. "The necklaces!" I said. "I completely forgot! " Taking out the necklaces, I gave the fire to Kayne, and the animal necklace I gave to myself. I gave the necklace that had a picture of something that looked like a sound wave to Sasha. I gave the golden wing to Angel. "We have 4 left still" I said. "Why do you have purple eyes?" We heard a boy say. "God! Now they're black!" He said. A girl replied, "they change with my mood." "Coool!" Angel said loudly.

Kayne  
The girl and the boy came over to us. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. " Why is your hair pink?" The girl said to Scarlet. "Aaaaanyway I'm supposed to meet my uncle here" the girl said. "M'name's Amanda." "And I'm Alistair." The boy said in a British accent. After we introduced ourselves, M showed them the necklaces. "Cool a wing!" Amanda said. She took the wing, and following K's instructions, twirled it and she grew black wings. She started flying and then, Alistair, took the fire necklace and twirled it and fire came out of his bare hands.

Sasha  
I decided to go on a walk to explore the area. As I walked away from the group I saw two kids, a girl and a boy. Are you guys lost?" I asked. "Well, we kind of ran away, and then kind of got lost." The boy said. "Want to hang out with us?" I said. "Us?" The girl said. "By the way, my name is Emma, and this is Constantine."

Scarlet  
"A raindrop? Seriously?" I said to Constantine. " What kind of name is Constantine anyway?" "It's--" He started to say, but I interrupted him and said, " What does the key do Emma?" "I don't know." She said twirling it. Then, in her hand she held a key. "It might be a key that unlocks anything!" Angel said. "Let's see" Emma said taking the key and getting her computer out. The key turned into this device thing. She put it on the keyboard of the computer. Out of the device a tiny poles came out. She placed it on the keyboard and it unlocked.

Angel  
"Sooooo, are you two dating?" I said to Amanda and Alistair. "Noooo!" They said at the same time, Amanda's eyes turning black and Alistair blushing. "Then, why were you two together?" I said. "He was going into my business!"Amanda said. "I wasn't--" Alistair tried to say "okay you two lovebirds go and kiss somewhere else" .I said "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Amanda yelled. "We need to make a fire. It's getting dark." Sasha said. "Angel, Amanda go get wood." Amanda and I flew off. "He likes you" I said to Amanda. "How do you know?" She said. "You sound anxious." I said. "No I'm not anxious. I just want to know" She said "You like him."  
"No I do not"  
"Yes you do"  
"I don't even know him!"  
"You don't know him and you already like him!"  
"I don't like him" She said flying down. She broke off some branches, and I helped her carry them back.

Amanda  
How does he know I like him?  
"Because I can read minds"  
"That is freaky, but I don't like him"  
"But your mind says different"  
"So what? It doesn't matter" I grabbed his collar and said, "do not tell anyone" "okay okay!" He said. We landed and brought the wood to the camp. Alistair made the fire and we sat around it. "I have a fun game to play." I said. "It's called the alphabet game. How to play is the first person, if the category was food, would say a food that starts with the letter A and the next person would do B and so on." "I'll start" Angel said, " Let's do names for the category. A is for Angel"

Alistair  
When I woke up, no one was there except Amanda. "Hi" She said smiling. This is weird. She started to come over to me. I backed up as she kissed me. Then I felt someone slap me. It was Amanda. Everyone else was there. "Wake up" She said. "I'm awake" I replied. "Did you just-" I tried to say, but Amanda interrupted me in saying, "NO!" And stomped off.

Angel  
Amanda stomped over to me. "Why did you do that?" She said twirling her necklace. She sprouted her black wings and flew up grabbing my arm. "You witch!" She said, "you made us both have that dream!" "That's what you did" I said. "You made yourself have the dream."

Alistair  
At lunchtime Amanda kept scolding me. We had salad made of just leaves and some berries. "What should we do?" Kayne asked. " Steal somethin' " Amanda said. Everyone stared at her like she had two heads. "What? we have a way to get in and a way to get out." She said.

M  
I cannot believe we went with Amanda's plan. In Amanda's bag, of course there were ear peices. We each put them on. We went to the grocery store closest to the place we made camp. As soon as we started to grab something, the lab men came and kidnapped us.  
I woke up in a room. I still had my necklace. I saw a window to the hallway of the place. I twirled the rose, and from the ground, a ladder made of branches reached up to the window. I climbed the ladder and looked out the window. No one was there. "All clear" I said into the microphone earpiece. I then opened the window and jumped out.

K  
When my sister gave the signal, I twirled the necklace and all the spiders in the room were under my control. I made one of the spiders go under the door and unlock it. I opened the door and walked into the hallway.

Kayne  
"All clear" I heard M say. I took my necklace and I twirled it and melted the door handle. I then pushed the door open and left the room.

Sasha  
When I heard M say, "All clear" I twirled my necklace and put my hand on the door, but it went right through. I went though the door. Literally.

Scarlet  
I went and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "All clear" I heard M say. I took my Bobby pin out of my hair and unlocked the door.

Amanda  
I got locked in a room with Angel and Alistair. "We're all here together!" Angel said, putting his arms around our shoulders. "I'm getting out of here" I said. I kicked the door open and walked out. There was a glass windows to the outside. "Stand back" I said. I ran away from the window, and twirled the necklace. I whipped out my wings, and I flew towards the window. Halfway, I pulled my wings around me and spinned into the window.

M  
"How did you do that!" I said to Amanda, who was hovering outside the window, with no glass on her. "Ahhhh!" I heard Angel say. He was being carried away by the scientists! I twirled the necklace, and choked the guy with a vine, and he fell to the ground. "Come on!" I yelled. We ran to the window, and Constantine twirled his necklace, and made an ice slide down to the ground.

Constantine  
When we got to the ground, we decided to melt the slide, so the scientists have to go to the door. We ran away to stay far away from the lab.  
August 1  
"Guess what?" Amanda said. "It's my birthday!" "Why is your hair purple?" I asked. It changed instantly to black. "Because it wants to be."

Kayne  
"Guys! Look!" I said. My necklace was working without me twirling it. I just have to have it on, and then, I make fire out of my hand when I want to. "Yeah! I can make my wings whip out without twirling my necklace!"  
August 15th  
They found us. The scientists. They had guns, and there were 10 of them.

Alistair  
A bullet was coming towards Amanda. I ran over and shielded her. It hit me, but I was fine.

Amanda  
"Umm..." I said. "Oh, sorry" Alistair said, letting go of his grasp. I pulled him back and kissed him. His lips were warm and--- "bang" a gun shot from behind me. "Oww" I said, "wait" I said. "That didn't hurt." "It's because I can't die, so when you kissed me, now you can't die." Alistair said.

Scarlet  
I took a vine and it grabbed the gun out of one of the scientists hand, and whacked him in the face. "Clang" was the sound it made. Robots! "They're robots!" I yelled.

Angel  
I flew up and went behind one of the robots, and ripped a wire out of it. It fell to the ground. I held the green wire. "Take the green wire!" I said.

Constantine  
I made a rush of water, and electricuted two. I saw Sasha Twirl her necklace, and she dissapeared. She went over to the robot, and took out the green wire.

Emma  
I took out my laptop and sent a virus to the robots. All of the remaining robots fell to the ground. "Hey guys, guess what? We are going to be taken by the state if we are walking around with no parents. Because of the laws that say that you have to have parents or you will go to the orphanage. We also have to go to school."

Kayne  
"WHAT?!?" Everyone said at the same time. But Emma was already typing on her computer. She typed, Boarding schools. "Boarding schools!?!" I said. She found one school called, Antill. "Antill?" I asked. But she ignored me and looked up a teacher. "Jaden Green" was the name. She went to the school website and went to the login, and she twirled her key to get the password. When she got it she made new student slips to get us into the school. She put, already paid, so we didn't have to pay. She also wrote, we will have breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday, already paid. She wrote, cant get suspended! She also ordered...uniforms.

Sasha  
"Uniforms?!?" I said. "It's not that bad" Emma said. "Sooooo, how do we get to Antill?" Scarlet said. "Ant hill?" Amanda said. I replied, " no, Antill." "We go that way" Constantine said, pointing towards the opposite way of where the grocery store is. We walked to the school and had some rests. Amanda brought her luggage, which was everything she owns. Emma brought her bag, along with Constantine.

M  
September 1st we got to the school and inside, we met our teachers. We met some kids, and then we went to the office to get our keys to our rooms. 2 rooms for all of us, a girls room and a boys room. While everyone was unpcking, I went to look at our classes. K, Amanda, Constantine, Emma, Alistair, and I are all 7th graders, and Scarlet, and Angel are in 5th grade. Angel is 6, but since he can read minds, he has skipped grades. Sasha and Kayne are in 10th grade. When I was done looking at classrooms, I went back to my dorm. It was a very tall room, because it had to fit 2 bunk beds. I was also big, because it had to fit 3 beds, 1 fridge, 2 desks, and the 5 closets, but they were in the next room, connected by a door. On the other side of the wall, there was another door but it was locked. Emma unlocked it and we saw it was the boys room. "Hi" I said akwardly. "It's not fair" my brother said, "they get a key that unlocks anything."  
"Pervert" Amanda said walking out.

K  
"It was an accident!" My sister said. "I didn't know what was behind the door" "Okay, everyone to bed." Sasha said. "But we didn't have dinner, and it's only 6." I said. "It's in the mess room" Emma said.

Scarlet  
When we got to the cafeteria, about half the school was there. We zig-zaged through tables, and finally got to the front. I grabbed a tray, and took the main course, which was spaghetti and then, took an apple, then some carrots, and a chocolate milk. I went to the table in the corner and sat down, because it was one of the only empty tables.

Angel  
I sat down with Scarlet, and everyone else came to. "I wonder what's coming up this season" Scarlet said. I replied, "In October, there is a huge Halloween party, and in September, there is a ball. There is also a Christmas party in December."

Alistair  
When dinner was over, we left to go to our dorms, but first we stopped by the billboard to sign up for the ball. I put my name in the sign up, and Emma, Constantine, Sasha, and Kayne did too. "Amanda, why don't you go to the ball?"  
"Because I don't want to" She said.  
"Why not?" I said.  
"Because"  
"Because why?"  
"Because I said so"  
When Amanda left, I put her name on the sheet.

Amanda  
When I got to the dorm, there were the uniforms. I got inside and tried on the Adult XS. When I was done, I went to Emma and said, "it doesn't fit" "it does fit. The skirt is supposed to be that short." She said. "WHAT!?!" I yelled. I also tried on the Adult M jacket and it fit. The school colors were blue and red. I got new socks and black flats. ( if you don't know what flats are, they are school shoes with no heels) I put my outfit out for tomorrow and changed into pajamas. I took a small radio out of one of my bags. I plugged it in and put my CD in. The music played, "You can't take me! Yeah! Got to fight another fight got to run with all my might. Get out and check it out your in my way yeah you better watch out" "Can you turn off the music!" Scarlet said. "No It helps me sleep." "Don't judge a thing 'till you know what inside it. Don't push me I'll fight it never gonna give in never gonna give it up." The music kept playing.

M  
"A shot in the the dark" I heard the music keep playing. Everyone was already asleep. " I'm falling to peices" It said. I looked at the clock. It showed, 6:33. This is about the time I would usually wake up for tests. School starts at 9:00. I made the clock wake us up at 8, and I went to sleep.

K  
I woke up and looked at the clock. It showed, in the dim light, 6:36. This would be about the time I would usually wake up for the tests at the lab. I got water out of the fridge, drank it, and drifted back to sleep.

Emma  
"Beep beep" the alarm clock rang. "Screem, shout we are the fallen angels." I heard the radio play. I got up and got dressed. I brushed my long curly hair and brushed my teeth. I put my bow around my neck and meet up with everyone. They were ready, and we went out.

Constantine  
When we were ready we got our bags and left. We saw the girls. " Aren't you supposed to have bow not a tie" I said to Amanda. She ignored me and we went to our first class.

Sasha  
At lunch we sat together. "I don't like school" Amanda said. She already has 4 detentions. "I love school!" Emma said. She had already gotten on the good side of her teachers and is the teacher's pet. "We should go shopping for a prom dress and a Halloween costume."I said.

Kayne  
"How about on the weekend." Scarlet said. "Isn't that a little too soon?" I said. "No," Sasha said, "We have to get ready." "I have a master card! " Scarlet said. " We shouldn't" I said. "My treat!" Scarlet replied.

Angel  
"Why are you here?" Amanda asked. " I accidentally punched someone who wasn't thinking at all-- I dunno. " I said. "Ooookay" Amanda said. We were in detention. A boy walked in who was wearing the same rolled up shirt as Amanda, and a low tie too. But, he was wearing pants. When the teacher let us out, I saw the boy follow Amanda. He took her by the arm and locked her in a room. Classes were over, so no one else was in it. I called Emma on my phone and told her to come over to me. She came a minute later, when I heard Amanda screem. Emma unlocked the door and I tried to get into his head, but I couldn't. I snuck up behind it, and pulled the green wire.

Amanda  
"It was a robot? " I said. " That means the one I punched is a robot too" Angel said. " this school is this many square feet, the robots could be everyone, but here goes nothing" Emma said pushing a button on the keyboard. We looked outside the room for robots, but there were only some in the classrooms. We took the ones from the ground and put them in the trash route to outside. It was 6 when we were finished, and there were about 50 in the now overflowing trashbin outside.  
When the garbage truck came, just to see if the person driving it wasn't a robot, Angel heard something in all of the heads.  
"How are we even going to get to the mall? " Scarlet asked. "Who can drive?" I said. "I can!" Sasha said. "We don't even have a car! " Alistair said. "Scarlet, bring your card, and Sasha and Angel come with me." I said. When we were ready we went to the woods and I helped Sasha and Angel helped Scarlet. We flew to the car store and landed in a forest.

Scarlet  
When we got in, Angel pretended to be playing on his phone, but he was checking for robots. "Aghhh! No points!" Angel said as a code word for no robots here. We got a car, paid for it and blah blah blah. We got it out of the parking lot and Sasha drove back to the school. An hour later we drove to the mall. We got out of the cramped car, we went to the entrance of the mall. "Where's the directory ? " Sasha asked . It's over there Amanda said pointing to a map. We only saw 2 dress stores that would have dresses our size. The first one was on the 3rd floor. "Where's the elevator ? " I said . "What's an elevator" Alistair asked. "What! You don't know what an elevator is!?!" Amanda asked, walking up a flight of stairs. "I found an elevator!" She said. We walked up the flight of stairs to get to the elevator .

Alistair  
"I've never seen this before" I said getting on to the elevator. "What was this made last year?" "No It was made in 1743" Emma said. "Ding!" The elevator rang. We went to the first dress store, and I had to stay outside while they picked out dresses.

M  
I looked around the store. They had nice dresses. I had never been in a dress. I looked around the red dresses. I choose a short red one with a bow on the back and a long red dress with one strap, and on the strap there was a flower. I went into the changing room and tried on the short one. It seemed too short. I tried the other one on and showed it to Sasha. "I like it" She said. "It looks good on you"

Emma  
I saw that Amanda had chosen 13 dresses and she said, "I don't like short dresses" She put 7 away. "I like long sleeves." She said putting down 2 dresses. "I'm gonna try these on." A minute later she came out with a puffy purple long sleeved dress. "No" She said walking into the dressing room. Then she came out with a black mermaid dress with one long sleeve and no sleeve on the other side. "I like it" She said walking back into the dressing room. I looked over to to Sasha, who had a light blue dress with no sleeves, but it had A LOT of sparkles. Amanda came back out of the dressing room in her "Gorillaz" band shirt and jeans. I took my green dresses and tried them on. I picked the one that was sleeveless and was very puffy. It was light green and had a little sparkles. I saw Scarlet chose a dress with pink everywhere.

Constantine  
"There you guys are!" I said, "we have been sitting here for an hour!" "Yeah, and your suits are going to be less time than that?" Amanda said. "That's the worst grammar I have ever heard." I said back. We walked to the suit store. In a minute, I had bought a powdered blue suit.

Kayne  
I bought a green suit and sat down with the girls. "Sasha" I said "will you go to the dance with me" "Yes!" she said kissing me.

3rd person  
"Ew" Amanda said. K came out of the dressing room with a red and white suit, while Alistair came out of the dressing room in a red and black suit. Angel came out with a little pink suit. "hahaha" Alistair laughed. "It's the only one that fit."Angel replied to his obnoxious behavior. The boys left the store paying for the suits and Sasha said, "SHOES!" They went to the shoe store, but stopped at the food place for lunch.  
Amanda- Pizza  
Alistair- Fish and chips  
Angel- wings (hahaha)  
M- hamburger  
K- hamburger  
Kayne- hamburger  
Sasha- chicken nuggets  
Emma- gummy bears ( no one knows)  
Constantine- steak  
Scarlet- steak

K  
We got shoes, then went into the cramped car. After 10 minutes Amanda jumped out of the cramped car and ran into the woods. "She'll be fine " Sasha said continuing to drive. Angel went with her.

Amanda  
I flew at top speed until I couldn't see the car. I slowed down, and Angel caught up. The school was about 2 miles away and we flew for a minute. I dropped down into the forest and went to the cafeteria for dinner. I had picked up my bag from the room. Angel followed and sat next to me. I was looking at a pamphlet of the school sports. "What should I do? " I said. "I want to do tennis and soccer and basketball and swim, but I don't know." Maybe tomorrow you can go to the lessons" Angel said. Our friends came bursting in the cafeteria doors. "Come quick!" Alistair said. We ran with them to far in the woods. He led us up an old abandoned tower. When we were at the top, we looked out a large window and saw millions of robots. I went into my bag and took out 2 ninja swords, a midevil sword, and 4 granades. "How'd you fit all that in the bag!?!" Constantine said. "Magic" I replied. "How did they let you on the plane?" K asked. "Magic" I replied. I pulled the pin on one of the granades and threw it at the robots. About 1 tenth of the robots blew up. We threw the other ones and we had about 4 tenths of robots left. I handed Angel one of the swords. "But-" He tried to say, but I interrupted him by whipping out my wings and grabbing the 2 ninja swords, jumped out of the tower and chopped 100 robots heads off. Angel did about 30. I came back to the building and took swords for all of my friends. I flew them down and we fought of the bad guys.  
An hour later we were done. We saw Emma on the ground bleeding. Constantine was over her, crying. "Sing me the song" She said weakly. She was talking about the song from hunger games. It was on my radio one night and she wanted me to sing it to her when she was dying. "Are you, are you coming to the tree. They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out, For his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, In the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree. Where I told you to run, So we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, In the hanging tree. Are you, are you. Coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope, Side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, In the hanging tree. Are you, are you. Coming to the tree Where I told you to run, So we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight, In the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, They say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, In the hanging tree. Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out, For his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, In the hanging tree." I sang. "Ohhhh I love that song" "She's dying!" Constantine said. "Keep your shirt on! I can fix her" I said.

Angel  
"Diablolus, ut hoc corpus ad vitam" Amanda said and black and purple waves started coming out of her hands. The waves landed on Emma and wrapped around her. The waves lifted her up off of the ground, and Amanda said, "You might want to catch her." As Emma fell to the ground. Constantine ran to catch her.

September 16th  
The ball is tomorrow and I know who's going with who.  
Alistair is going with Amanda, Constantine is going with Emma, and Kayne is going with Sasha. Tomorrow is also a half day.

September 17th  
"I'm gonna sing tonight at the ball. Because someone..." Amanda said looking at Alistair, "... signed me up" It was lunch time. "Me too" Emma and M said at the same time. "What time's the ball?" Amanda asked. "8:00" I answered. "I wonder how many detentions I have." Amanda said looking at her planner. "Wow. None." She said. "We have no school, so Emma, do ya want to go to tryouts?" "Sure"

Third person  
"Let's go to basketball first." Amanda said. "Okay" Emma said. When they where trying out, Emma was afraid of the ball and Amanda got 3 pointers. She made the team, but Emma didn't. They went to volleyball next. Amanda's friends, Elena, Karsen, Kristen, and Anah were on the team. They were playing against, Maddie, Rena, Emily, Annie, Sophia, and the other Maddie. As they started, what they didn't notice was that Alistair was watching. Amanda's team called themselves the football team, and they called the other team the cheerleaders. The football team won 20 to 15. After volleyball, they went to swimming. Swimming uniforms?!"Amanda said putting on the blue bikini. "I hate bikinis!"Amanda yelled.  
At 3:00, Amanda went to take a shower. She got a towel and went to the shower room and took off her thigh high socks, her blue skirt, her blouse, and lastly her tie. She stepped into the tub and turned on the steaming water.  
Amanda got out of the water and put her towel around her body. She was walking back to her room, she accidentally bumped into Alistair (literally) "S-sorry I-I didn't mean t-to" Alistair said blushing. Amanda walked faster to her dorm. "What should we do with our hair?" Scarlet said. "I have a good idea!" Amanda said, her hair growing longer. "Braid!" She said. She braided her hair for a half an hour, then Sasha said, "let's do make up!" "I don't like make up." Amanda said. "What!?!" Sasha and Scarlet said at the same time. They forced Amanda to put on lipstick. She did, after a while, and put on black lipstick. M put on her red dress and Emma put on her green dress. Sasha put on her blue dress and Scarlet put on her pink dress, and Amanda put on her black dress. Out of Amanda's bag , Amanda took out an electric guitar and an amp. She also got a bass guitar and a set up drum set.  
Amanda, Emma, and their friend, Elena, set up in the gym. "You look fantastic!" Alistair said. " Thanks " Amanda said. Emma and Amanda got to their places on stage and 10 minutes later, when the dance started, they started singing "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.

Shouts from the crowd to sing another were heard. So they sung, "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.

More shouts from the crowd were heard. The band got of the stage and from the radio, ballroom music played. "You were great!" Alistair said, "Wanna dance" "Sure" Amanda said. They walked to the center of the gym. Amanda's one bare arm and one covered arm were on Alistair ' shoulders. Alistair had his hands on Amanda waist and they started dancing to the song M was singing. After 30 min, Amanda pulled him in for a kiss.

Emma  
At 10, I went back to my dorm and on the couch, I saw Amanda and Alistair making out. When they saw me, Alistair was blushing and Amanda threw a knife at me that nearly hit me. " Where did that come from?" I asked Amanda, taking the knife out of the door. I walked towards them and stabbed Amanda. We have a nice relationship. "Can Alistair get out of here, I'm trying to change."

3rd person  
"What's on your face?" Constantine asked Alistair. Alistair had black smudges all over his face. "Umm... I kinda, umm... made out with Amanda." Alistair said blushing. "Amanda?!? God, Alistair! You really are insane" Constantine said.

Amanda  
October 16th   
We went to the mall to get Halloween costumes. I was in charge of getting everyone costumes  
Me: Sherlock  
Alistair: Castiel  
Scarlet: Raven (justice League)  
Angel: Dwight Schrute  
K: Dean Winchester  
M: Carol Marcus (Star Trek into Darkness)

When we got back to our school, we saw the robots coming towards the school the other way. I ran inside my dorm and got my bag. We all put on our Halloween costumes so the robots couldn't recognize us. I even made my hair short and curly black. We had to leave town. 

 


	2. Into the Big House

The group separated, yadda, yadda, yadda

 

 

Amanda  
I was at a club with my boyfriend, Dean. We were partying hard. When my ex-boyfriend came in with a knife. "Hey, babe" he said  
"Shu up!" I yelled at him "That's no way to treat your boyfriend" "You're not my boyfriend" "I'm her boyfriend" Dean said "Oh really?" My ex said. He opened his knife "No!" I yelled and stood between us. In the struggle, I was stabbed. But I kept on punching him until he passed out and the police came. They didn't listen to me. I said it was for defense, but they passed that thought right on past them. I was put in jail for abuse.

Kayne  
I was at the bar with my fiancée, we had too many drinks. I decided to drive to our house. We didn't notice that the bartender had seen us drive off, and now we were being chased by the police. But the worst thing was that I swerved off the road and killed someone.

Emma  
I was at a sleepover at my friend's house. We were having some beer and popcorn and watching some pirated movies on my computer that I had stolen that day. I didn't know that the computerbad a tracker and I kept it and brought it everywhere. So, the police forced their way into my friend's house and I was convicted of stealing and pirating. The only good thing I got out of it was that I'm now a pirate.

Scarlet  
I was in bed with my boyfriend, talking about my day in great detail when he said, /shut up, and take your clothes off/  
"Wait! I'm not done yet!"  
"I didn't say anything"   
"Ok, so I then got to the store and I--" then he said,   
/Take the clothes off!/ I took off my shirt and he said, /now that's more like it!/  
"You're being rude"  
"How am I rude?"  
"You are telling me to take my clothes off!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"I can hear you"  
/Just take off your skirt!/  
"No! I won't!"  
"You won't what?" He said and he slipped his hand to my skirt  
"I won't take off my skirt!"  
"Then I will" he took off my skirt and kissed my neck  
/Now just the undergarments and we ca--/  
"No! I won't" I slapped him in the face. We struggled and the next thing I knew, he was out cold. I got out of the bed, but then a police officer came behind me and put me in cuffs. In a white room, I was still wearing no clothing. A man came on and we talked. He accused me of sexual abuse, though I was the victim. They put me away in jail.

 

3rd person  
Amanda hated jail. She's been there 4 times already, but this had to be the worst. This jail was for males and females. The person she shared a cell with was a guy. She didn't even get any medical attention for her wound. "What are you in here?" The boy asked. She noticed he had a English accent. She also had an accent, but a Welsh one. "Why don't you keep to yor owen business" she said   
"Just asking" he moved his head so his red hair covered his eyes.

Scarlet had been in jail for 1 day and had already annoyed her cell mate into a coma. She got a new one quickly, but this one was a blonde man. He had to have been 5 years older than her. "What are your in for? Is it stealing? Killing? Assult?"  
"DWI and murder" he said.  
"Oh. I'm here because my boyfriend and I got in a fight and he made it look like it was sexual assault"

Emma was in a cell with a mean looking guy with black hair and tattoos. But he wasn't big or anything, just scary.

Then, the amazing thing happened. The 6 kids all got sentenced to community service. 700 hours of it.

Kayne, Emma, and Alistair's orange jumpsuits were zipped up perfectly, but the black-haired boy had his jumpsuit half on and the top half was tied around his waist. Amanda's jumpsuit was zipped down a little past her chest. Scarlet had her sleeves and pants rolled up but her pink sneakers didn't match at all.   
"OK, you kids. The first thing you need to do is paint this fence" the man in charge of them said.   
"Oh, and I suppose you'd like us to dribble a football and mow the lawn along with it?" Amanda asked (doctor who reference)  
"No, all you have to do is paint the fence. So, this is helping people realize that you aren't bad people"  
"But we are"  
"That's just what they think"  
"And maybe they're right"  
"Can you guys just--"  
Scarlet answered her phone.   
"Hi, Sara! Oh yeah, I'm just doing community service. Yeah. And the guy is so annoying"  
"Can you get off the phone!"  
"I'll call you back later"  
"Thank you. You guys are getting a chance to do something better."  
"We don't get any better than this" Amanda said  
"You guys are all unique"  
"And we all know the saying, just because you're unique, doesn't mean you're useful"  
"That's not a quote"  
"Yeah it is"  
"Shut up, idiot" the boy with black hair said  
"You wanna fight?" Amanda said. She stretched her shoulders.  
The boy cracked his knuckles. He went for a punch, but she ducked and kneed him in the stomach.   
"Guys!" The man yelled  
The boy took a punch at Amanda's face  
"Ashley!" The guy yelled, pulling the 2 apart.   
"Your name is Ashley? That's a girl's name!" Amanda said, wiping blood off of her face.   
"You little-!"  
The man separated them from each other.  
"Just paint the fence!" Then he left.   
"What are you in for?" Amanda asked the girl with the pink hair.   
"Well- I didn't actually do it bu--"  
"Nevermind. What about you?" She asked the other girl  
"I stole a computer. What about you?" Emma asked the blonde older boy.   
"DWI" he said, painting the fence.  
Alistair was staring at Amanda. He thought he recognized her.   
"Keep staring. I might do a trick." Amanda said, looking into the sky.   
Alistair looked down, then went back to painting.  
"Are you going to do any work?" Kayne asked Amanda  
"Nah, I'll watch" Amanda said   
A couple minutes later, Amanda said to Ashley, "So, I'm guessing stealin'? No?"  
"Shut up, you bambot"  
"I'm just making conversation" she replied. "Come on, what'd you do?"  
"I burned someone's house down"  
"Ooh" Amanda said, cringing. "What about you, freak?" Amanda said to the red headed boy.  
"Nothing" he said quietly, still painting.  
"It talks!" She said.   
"Really" Ashley said  
"I killed someone" he said, still quiet.  
"That's even worse" Amanda said  
"What about you, Amanda?" Ashley said  
"I was done for stealin' a shopping cart"  
"That's bullocks"  
Amanda took the bucket of paint and kicked it into the ocean, about 100 feet away. Paint spattered all the way there.

"It was painting a fence! How'd you manage to screw that up?" The man said an hour later. They had a short break, in the break room. Which was more like a hall was with worn out couches and chairs and a vending machine. When Kayne walked in, Amanda was attacking the vending machine like it was a punching bag. Until she finally got a drink. She sat down in one of the chairs. "It's been a nice day so far. Only 699 more hours of work, and we are free." She remarked.

They had to do graffiti scrubing next. Amanda didn't do that project either because the people who put the graffiti up are just going to do it again.

They had their lunch break and Amanda Alistair, and Ashley were in the pool room. Well, just a room with a pool table with balls missing. Ashley and Amanda were playing a game and Alistair was watching. After the game, Amanda said, "Come on, let's go scare the hell out of Emma and Kayne" Amanda ran off. "What did she get done for?" Ashley asked  
"She said for stealing a shopping cart" Alistair replied.   
They heard a scream. Ashley and Alistair ran over to the break room. The probation worker and Kayne were both dead on the ground.   
"Amanda!" Ashley yelled  
"Sorry!" She replied.   
"The man charged in here and stabbed Kayne, and Amanda fought the man, but she was stabbed and then, she took the knife and stabbed him." Emma said.   
"Then why is Amanda still alive?" Ashley asked  
"Oh look at that" Amanda said, touching the hole in her chest. She laughed and said she was immortal.  
Ashley took the knife out of the man and stabbed her. "Ow!" She yelled. "Just because I'm immortal, doesn't mean I don't feel pain!" Amanda stepped backwards and fell asleep.

Amanda woke up in a hospital. She had the book, maximum ride, in her hand and the Misfits was on. She had gotten cards from her sister, Ashley, her boyfriend, Alistair, and her friends, Emma and Kayne, brother and sister, with a picture of their doy, Scarlet. She rubbed her eyes and felt her hair. It was gone. She was back to her real life of cancer. She looked at the ceiling for a while, a tear streaming down her face, then she closed her eyes and dreamed of a better life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad ending


End file.
